the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Darmith and Everly
The relationship between Darmith Vahn and Everly Venya is loving and playful at times. Early History Darmith and Everly met in the early childhood years. Darmith first spots Everly chasing her brother Nolan on the playground in the pairs neighborhood. Everly is being followed by her younger sister Livy who can barley walk. Darmith watches as Everly chases after Nolan who is holding her Dr.McStuffin kit in his hands. Darmith feels the need to help a fellow boy escape girl cooties and sticks out his foot as Everly walks by. Everly screams as her precious dress and bow get dirty.Everly also tells Darmith that he stinks and needs a bath as he is a lost boy. Darmith tells her he is a lost boy from Peter Pan. Nolan stopped his chase to turn around and see his sister screaming at a dirty boy. Darmith introduces himself to Nolan and the pair shakes hands. Harry the kids mother walks over do to the commotion with a young Livy in her arms. Harry takes in the appearance of the young Darmith, she also notices that there is no parents around. Harry invites Darmith to their house for supper which he accepts as he has nothing to eat. Harry gives Darmtih a bath at her house, a clean set of cloths from Nolan's bedroom and food to eat. Everly was not happy at Darmith joining them for dinner. After dinner Everly tried to escort Darmith to the door, only to be reprimanded by her mother. Harry told Darmith that he was welcome to stay the night on their couch. Nolan offers to have a sleep over in the living room with him. Everly shouted in the background that Darmith is a stranger and she is worried about Livy. Darmith stayed over for five more days before his parents showed up drunk at the park looking for him during the Venya family outing. Darmtih look scared at the sight of his parents as they where yelling at him for not coming home at 8 years old. Everly was excited at first for his parents to arrive, but then felt bad for him as they showed up. Harry told the Vahns that she could not let them take Darmith in their drunken state and how dare they forget their son for 66 days. The responsed that they just needed to make sure he made it to the house before they left to follow their favorite band on their Europe Tour. The Vahn's tell Harry that they can keep Darmith then if she won't realse him. Darmtih's parents never return again for him. Darmith official moves in with the Venya's that night and Harry and Robert take over as Guardians of him. Darmith loved to drive Everly crazy all through out their early childhood, pre-teen and especially teen years. Darmith often liked to play the role of annoying big -brother and protector. He would sometimes ruin Everly's dates as they tried to kiss her on the door step. He would always open the door just before the pairs lips would meet. Everly would scream I'm going to be alone for ever thanks to you stomping up the stairs. Harry,Gio and Stella would often joke that Everly and Darmith would end up married one day. Darmith and Everly have a one-night stand after the death of her brother and his best friend Nolan. Darmith and Everly where at the same bar grieving. Everly tells Darmith that he cannot drink while on pain meds for his ankle. Everly then proceed to get drunk and even starts to dance on the table top. Darmith grabs her off the counter before it becomes a strip-tease for strange men. Darmith takes her back to his apartment to cool off via Portal Creation in the Bar Alley. The next morning after there one-night stand Darmith hears Everly puking in the bathroom from her hang over. Darmith walks into the bathroom and holds back her hair and asks her if she wants to talk about want happen or Nolan. Everly shouts screw you, to which he responds you already did. Everly leaves his apartment in the walk of shame. Everly and Darmith continue to sleep together, drink, and talk about Nolan. They eventually help each other cope. After a couple of months of sleeping together they began to see each other exclusively unknown to the other. Everly eventually worries about Darmith cheating when she sees him out to lunch with a former flame Harlow Daim. Everly assumes that Darmith is seeing other women as they never agreed to be exclusive. Everly decided to end their fooling around and starts to focus on getting a new job at the local hospital. Darmith tells her that they can't end anything as they where never a couple. Everly tells him that its for the best then. Everly eventually retires from Lochshore and starts her new position at the Hospital. A few months into her new job she starts to date Dr.Bellamy Grant. Everly likes how they both have a lot in common and that he is a safe choice in a relationship and building a life together. Darmith begans to miss Everly and decided to win her back despite her entering a new relationship. Darmith tells Everly that he is ready to be a serious guy for her. Everly tells him to prove it. This causes Darmith to team up with Livy to design a custom engagement ring. Darmtih and Livy crash Everly's date with Dr. Grant so he can propose to her at the restaurant. Darmith and Everly reconcile as she eventually accepts the proposal. Year 2Ø58∆ Darmith and Everly have a wedding at the start of the year. Describing Relationship Quotes Gallery Songs Category:Relationships